My Bijuu of a brother (Original)
by Fabulizer1602
Summary: what if Kushina and Minato survived sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto's younger sister Mito?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been five years since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound we can see three people training together

"Good Job Mito-Chan you got halfway up that time" said the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze to his five your old daughter, Minato sanding at 5" 11' is a handsome man in his late twenty's high dark blonde spikey hair that has bangs that goes down to his jaw line, also he has bright ssky-blue eyes, he wears blue shirt and pants with medical tape at the bottom with a green vest over his shirt and over that is a withe cloak with red flames and kanji for fourth Hokage on the back

"Yeah Mito-Chan I bet you can get even higher next time" said Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze know as the red death and is also Minato's wife and Mito's mother. Standing at 5" 9' Kushina is a beautiful woman with blood red hair and violet eyes she also has nice curves and a large bust, she wears a white shirt with a green dress over the top with brown shinobi sandals

"Thanks mommy, daddy I'll get even higher next time" exclaimed Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze daughter of the two adults. Standing at 3" 5' (average for her age) Mito is a mini version of her mother with the blood red hair but she has her father's sky-blue eyes, she wears a pink shirt, white skirt with black leggings and pink shinobi sandals

Looking at this scene you must be thinking that this must be one of the most perfect families in the entire village, but you would be dead wrong because this family forgot about someone a little boy also 5 years old stare at the scene with jealousy this boy is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze twin older brother of Mito Naruto stand s at 4" which is tall for his age he has tanned skin bright gold hair and a mixture of blue and purple eyes, he wears black shinobi sandals black shorts and a white shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back.

Now you may be wondering why they are leaving this boy out well that is because his sister is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi the Bijuu that attacked Konoha five years ago because of this their parents decide that she needed more attention him so they refused to train him alongside his sister and if he asked they would either deny him or just outright ignore him.

Little did they know that the Naruto they knew would disappears soon and he would never come back the same.

 **Authors note**

 **hello this is my first story so tell me what you think about please message me or review any improvements I could add for my writing goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Family ties and becoming a beast

October 9th 12 years after the Kyuubi attack

Since that day 7 years ago the Uzumaki-Namikaze family have gained a new member two month year old Erza who has inherited her father's blonde hair and her mothers deep violet eyes and instantly the Uzumaki-Namikaze family loved her but what seemed to confuse them is that she seemed to like Naruto the best out of them

Speaking of Naruto he is currently heading towards the shinobi academy for his gennin test an she is determined to get better grades than his sister now don't get him wrong he loves his little sister but he wants to prove to his parents that he is useful.

Back at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound the family minus Naruto is having there breakfast, " so Mito are you excited for your birthday tomotroe?" Asked Minato

Looking to her father she grinned and said "you bet I can't wait to see what you got me after I pass my geninn exams today!"

"I bet you will princess but you won't get them today after your exam you'll have to wait until your party tomorrow" said a smiling Kushina

Mito then got a thoughtful look and asked "what about big brother?"

At this question both Kushina and Minato where floored and appauled at themselves for forgetting about their first born son so kushina awnsers "Mito if you don't hurry up you are going to be late"

Mito then looks at the clock " your right I need to get moving bye mom, dad!" She shouts tunning out the door after she is gone Minato and kushina look at each other with ashamed faces

"She's right Minato what about Naruto?" Exclaims kushina

Minato looks at her and says "I don't know what to do I'm too angry at myself for forgetting my only son" after a few seconds of silence he snaps his fingers and says with a big grin on his face "I know since were making Mito the next head of the house we will start training naruto"

Kushina ponders for a moment before awnsering "that's a great Idea but I don't think he will forgive us for how long we ignored him"

"Don't worry Kushi I'm sure he will" replies Minato

Back to Mito shes on her way to the academy thinking about her older brother whom she loved dearly but since she started training without him she hasn't been able to talk to him much which is why she is determined to get him back in her life

XXXXXXX Skip academy stuff XXXXX

On her way out of the academy Mito goes looking around for her big brother "Naruto big brother where are you?" She shouts. After 20mins she gives up and goes home.

When she gets back she sees her mother and father in the kitchen and asks "has big brother come home yet?" At this both Kushina and Minato look at her

"Did he not come home with you?" asked a worries Kushina

At this point Minato stands up and SATs "I better go out and lo-" only to be cut off by the front door shutting and naruto walking past to his room.

XXXXXX Time Skip XXXXXX

Naruto is not having a good day since he just figured out it was Mitos birthday tomorrow you may be wondering why I call it only Mito's birthday well thats because my 'parents' haven't celebrated it for me since I was 4.

Suddenly he heard his mother shout "Naruto can you come down please?" Surprised he goes down to investigate what surprised him even more was when he got down there they were at the dinner table with an extra place set which made naruto think 'this is confusing usually they wouldn't of even made me dinner never mind waiting for me to come down'

Lookong at the suspiciously he asks "what are you doing?"

Surprised looks spread across their face so Kushina awnsers "we were waiting for you to come down to start dinner"

So he looks at her dead in the eyes and asks "why?"

To which Minato looks confused and says "why what do you mean why"

"What I mean is that you haven't cooked me a meal since I was 5 never mind waited for me to come down" he replies looking straight at Minato

After hearing this the family is shocked beyond belief and in Kushina and Minatos case they are even more appauled at themselves

After a few moments is silence "the reason we asked you down here is because starting after you birthday we are going to start training you alongside Mito" explains Minato with a big Grin

After hearing this Mito gets excited a and say with a a grin of her own "isn't that great big brother we can train together now!" But after seeing her brothers scowl she loses that grin

What surprise them further is when Naruto says "go shove that training up you ass you had your chance to train me 7 years ago but now you've lost it" he the stands up and leaves the room

After he's go Kushina breaks down and says "we are horrible parents I told you he wouldn't forgive us"

Minato goes over to comfort his wife and daughter whilst feeling ashamed of himself and his idiotic idea to prioritise Mito over Naruto.

XXXXXX Time skips next day XXXXXX

Naruto woke up early that morning still feeling angry at his family for last night so he gets up and decides to go for a walk, leaving a not on the kitchen counter he silently walks out the front door.

A few hours later Mintao and Kushina are peacefully sleeping in their room with Erza sleeping I. Her crib but that was until the redhead bullet know as Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze jumps on them shouting "Mommy, Daddy wake up it's my birthday!"

At this both parents groan and get out if bed seeing that its 9 am kushina asks Mito "can you go wake up you brother for us while i make breakfast?" At this Mito grins and nodd

Kushina goes downstairs to start breakfast whilst Minato brings down Erza but it didn't stay like this for long because the redhead jinchuuriki comes down stairs looking distressed and says "big brothers not in his room and I can't find him anywhere"

At this Minato and Kushina start to panick until the find a not on the side saying 'gone out for a walk to clear my head I will be back by 10 - naruto'

After reading that they relax

XXXXXXX Time skips Party XXXXXXX

It's been a few hours into the party and everybody is having a good time looking down on the party is Naruto watching his sister until Minato says he has an announcement

"Greetings everyone and I word like to thank you all for coming today, now I have an important announcement from today onwards I name Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze the next head if the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan!" He shouts at this there are mixed reactions whilst the majority are cheering some gasp and looking towards naruto to see that he has gone not even noticing this minato shouts "now let's get back to partying!"

Up in his room Naruto is seething in rage thinking how dare that man give away my birth right to cool off Naruto runs to training ground 44 or as it's known better the forest of death.

Running through the forest of death not looking where he was going Naruto fell down a hole and with a crash he reaches the floor.

Looking around he sees a statue of a dragon with glowing blue eyes looking at him curiosity taking over he goes to take a look and on closer inspection the dragon has 10 wings is pitch black with intricate blue markings allover it (acnolgia from fairytail but with ten wings) going over to touch it he realises charka starts coming out and latching itself onto his skin trying g to break away Naruto then he s feels unimaginable pain the last thing he saw before losing consciousness is his body being ripped apart.

Waking up Naruto found himself in a cave looking around Naruto is startled to find a huge dragon in front of him that looks exactly like the dragon statue outside

Looking down at him the dragon mutters " **so this is my successor well good thing it's someone with some potential** "

Looking at the dragon "what do you mean successor, and who are you?" He enquired

Looking at him the dragon explains " **I am acnologia the dragon king and the moment you touched the statue you took in its charka and it changed your body into that of a dragon a little bit like the bijuu just more powerful.** "

Accepting this Naruto looks at him and asks "what else do I gain?"

Once again the dragon replied " **you will gain all my knowledge of combat and life itself flight the dragon summoning contract and finally you will be able to switch to smaller dragon or human forms** "

Surprised by this Naruto looks at him and says ok I guess I can live with that"

Suddenly dragon looks away the scowls " **it seems whilst we were talking your body did its own thing and flew to konoha which ended with you now being sealed inside a redheaded baby by a blonde man that looks like you** "

Looking down at this "that must have been my father sealing me in my baby sister" says Naruto with a tear going down his cheek

The dragon seeing this attempted to cheer him up by saying " **well at least you will be able to protect her at all times now** " smiling at this Naruto sees acnologia fade away into his body causing and influx of memory's making I'm pass out.

 **Authors note**

 **hope you enjoyed the first real chapter of My bijuu of a brother. please keep in mind this is my first time writing fan-fiction so reviews and PM's on how to improve in future are much appreciated, Also i will be uploading new chapter of this story once a week on Tuesdays. Finally depending on how well this story is received I will write more stories on stuff like Hellsing and Bleach on separate days during the week until next time goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life without you

Uzumaki-Namikaze compound 4 years after Naruto disappears

I'm the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound a place where there would usually be smiles and laughter coming from due to it being Mito's birthday had an air of heavy depression why you may ask is because 4 years ago on this day the eldest child of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family up and vanished during the attack of the Black ten winged dragon

After the party once after Naruto left (not that anyone noticed) the ANBU arrived to tell them that a ten winged dragon arrived panicking thinking that it was the Juubi leaving Mito with some ANBU Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya go off to confront whilst Kakashi goes to retrieve Erza to have it sealed in her all thing considered the fight was easy compared to the Kyuubi battle, but all was not alright for when the adults got back to the mansion they find a panicking Mito saying how Naruto is gone after gearing this Minato instantly sent an ANBU squad to search for him. Coming back two days later the family had no choice but to pronounce him dead.

Minato took the news hard because he knew it was his fault Naruto left that night due to being neglected and no matter his many times he played it in his head that he needed to pay more attention to Mito more because of the Kyuubi's charka it didn't make him feel any less guilty and he absolutely hated himself for it, and because of that he spent a lot of his free time searching for Naruto's body at least thinking he could have been killed by the Juubi (It wasn't actually the Juubi but they don't know that so that's what I'm going to refer to it as until it is revealed to them otherwise)

Kushina didn't take it any better because as an Uzumaki she was supposed to put family before anything else and when she figured out he probably left and got killed by the Juubi because she neglected him so she worked hard to spread her attention evenly between both her daughters

Mito took the news even worse that her beloved brother died/disappeared on that day because she thought it was all her fault because she took all their parents attention and even his birth right and never even gave anything back in return so because of this she never celebrates her birthday anymore

Erza on the other hand was sad and disappointed with her parents and sister when she learnt about her brother and what happens to him but wasn't overly sad because she never met him so she couldn't be very emotionally attached to him as the others.

Back to the story we see the Uzumaki-Namikaze family sitting at the table eating breakfast but everyone had sad expressions on their faces whilst Kushina and Minato haven't changed Mito and Erza definitely have

Standing at 5" 9' the same height as her mother Mito has developed well for a sixteen year old. Since graduating 4 years ago she has moved up the ranks to jounin and is currently considering joining the ANBU, she wears black pants, black top under her jounin vest, black shinobi sand led and her headband around her fore head

Standing at 3" Erza is four years old and will be starting the academy in two years, she wears a red shirt white skirt and blue shinobi sandals

Getting up Minato says "alright I have to get to the office so I will see you later" heading out the door he stops and says "and I will get out early so we can go visit Naruto"

With the family nodding in acknowledgement he disappears in a yellow flash. Sighing to herself and getting up to clean the dishes Kushina says to her daughters "you are free to do what you want today just be back before dinner" with that she walks off to do other chores around the house

Knowing her sister will want you be left alone today Erza gets up and excuses herself for a walk with Mito nodding in acknowledgement now you may be wondering where a four year old could possibly go by herself well that would be the training grounds not many people know this but Erza is a once in a lifetime prodigy that absorbs knowledge like a sponge whilst she can't do any proper training yet that doesn't mean she can't read up on it

Getting to the training grounds and making herself comfortable Erza pulls out a book on funjutsu and begins reading it but unknown to her there are a group of people with Iwa headbands watching her

Whilst reading about sealing scrolls Erza hears rustling in the trees Turing around she finds shuriken being thrown at her, jumping out of the way she accidentally bumps into a person looking up she sees its a Iwa nin whilst tying to run away she gets hit in the leg with a kunai making her fall looking up she sees the grinding faces of the Iwa shinobi thinking then the youngest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family hears them say whilst grinning "we were sent after the yellow flash but looks like we got one of his brats instead"

Starting to pass out from blood loss the last thing the blonde sees is black and blue energy exploding out around her

Earlier at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound

Waiting for Erza to get back Kushina and Mito are in the living room drinking tea and discussing things when Minato bursts through the door, panting the blonde says "O have found out that Iwa shinobi have got in the village so please tell me Erza is still in the house

Panicking Kushina starts to hyperventilate thinking she's going to lose another one of her children Mito says "no she left earlier and said she was going on a walk around the village"

Panicking as well now "any idea on where she may have gone?" Asks Minato

After calming down Kushina answers she will most likely be at-" but was cut off when there was a powerful blast of charka that was to be felt across the village and there is only one thing going through the family's mind 'that was the Juubi's charka'

Taking charge Minato orders "get to where that charkas coming from immediately!" With the other two nodding they speed off through the village to the charkas location and what they find is not a pleasant sight all around the training ground are the mutilated bodies if the Iwa shinobi and in the centre is a four year old blonde sleeping peacefully

Coming out of her stupor first Kushina rushes down to check on the seal and most importantly her daughters' wellbeing seeing that the seal and daughter are fine she nods to Minato and Mito so they rush home to put Erza to bed.

Erza's Mindscape

Waking up on something wet Erza looks around to see herself in a giant sewer. Having nothing else to do she wanders around hoping to find a way out but what what she didn't expect to find was a giant cage with a piece of paper with the word seal on it and a pair of glowing pupil less white eyes staring back at her

 **"So my jailor finally comes to meet me does she?"** Asked a deep voice coming from the cage

Stepping back a little "who are you and where am I?" Asks a terrific Erza.

Looking straight at her the voice says **"for where we are this is your mindscape"** rumbling is heated from inside the cage and looking up Erza sees a giant Ten winged dragon **"as for who I am, my name is Acnologia the ten winged dragon!"**

Absolutely terrified now Erza takes a step back even though she knows the dragon can't hurt her and asks **"** if it's not too much trouble can i ask why you attacked the village Four years ago?"

Sighing to himself the dragon answers **" I wasn't in control of my actions back then my body back then for i was going under a transformation causing my body to lose control and attack the nearest civilisation that would be Konoha"**

Starting to get angry Erza glares at the dragon and shouts "why should I believe anything you say when you're the one who killed my big brother making Mommy, Daddy and Mito sad!"

Surprised at this sudden change in attitude acnologia looks at the blonde and explains calmly **"I didn't kill your brother in fact looking through my memory's I didn't kill anyone that day although now that I really think I saw a older Male version of you leaving the village when I came and attacked"**

Hearing this Erza couldn't help but cry help but cry tears of happiness see this the dragon sighs **"hey hatch-ling I have a deal for you if you rip off a tiny bit of the seal and change the mindscape to something nicer I will willingly give you power and even train you myself in how to use It"**

Looking at the dragon Erza thinks over the pros and cons of this deal, on the one hand it could be a great way to get stronger and less hassle to get his power later and she will know all the ways to use is on the other hand he could be tricking her into escaping and finishing of Konoha making her decision she exclaims "okay I accept your training and I will become the next Hokage Believe It!" looking embarrassed that her verbal tick slipped out she looks at the ground only to hear laughing looking up she see acnologia holding is sides and laughing turning away "so what exactly do i get from your power?"

Getting serious acnologia explains **"because you will have my power you will become my dragon slayer which means you will have dragon like abilities and later on something like your sisters Bijuu cloak called the Dragon Force making you more Dragon like in appearance and power"**

Looking up in awe Erza Says "okay last two questions how much of the seal do I remove and how do I change the mindscape

answering her question the not so old dragon says **"you only need to remove a piece about the size of your thumb** " looking to see her reaching up and removing it he smiles and says **"now to change the mindscape just think about it and it will happen** " seeing her close her eyes and concentrate he was about to give her tips when the sewer changed to a beautiful forest with a big cave full of treasure to sleep on smiling at her he says **"good job and when you wake up don't freak out when i start speaking to you because that is a side effect of removing the seal and one last thing you will feel a lot of pain and wake up right about know"** suddenly Erza grabs her head whilst screaming and disappears

acnologia sighs to himself and transforming back to his human form revealing Naruto but he is about 6"4' has black streaks in his hair and blue tattoo like markings all over his body leading up to his ten wings. He wears no shirt ANBU style pants with a white sash and to finish it off he has a black cloak covering his body. He thinks to himself in surprise **'so they actually care I'm gone from their lives that is a surprise, at least I can effectively protect my sister now and see what is happening out their'** laughing to himself **'things are going to be interesting'.**

Outside world

Waking up Erza gets up and feels her entire body aching getting up she walks past a mirror she screams at seeing her reflection because in the mirror there is a new person growing to 3"4' she has now lost most of her baby fat only to be replaced by muscle her hair has changed so it now has a red outline giving it a fiery appearance with black streaks in it.

hearing her scream Minato, Kushina and Mito bust down the door to see if she is okay only to stare dumbly at the changes that had happened to Erza scratching the back of her head and laughing awkwardly "Uh Hey" breaking the out of their stupor

"What the hell happened to you" Yells Minato whilst Kushina and Mito nod at his question

sighing to herself Erza says "before I explain can you promise me not to interrupt" looking around and seeing them nod "well after those Iwa shinobi attacked me I went into my mindscape and met my prisoner Acnologia the Ten winged dragon after some conversations he gave me a deal and said if I change my mindscape and removed a small piece of the seal then he would willingly give me his power even train me how to use it" seeing her family worried she continues "and there's no need to worry about him I trust him, also he told me when he came to the village four years ago he saw Naruto leaving the village so that means he could still be alive" seeing her family start to cry tears of joy she says do you mind leaving now I want to sleep.

Minato nods and says "of course sweet dreams" getting similar replies from her mother and sister she goes to bed.

Unable to sleep she thinks _'Acnologia are you there?"_

Getting the reply of _**"of course what do you need"**_

 _'Why did my appearance change so much?'_

after a slight pause and a bit of hesitation in his voice he finally answers _**"**_ _ **since you removed the seal my charka did more to you than i first though not only did it give you power but it also slightly changed you genetic structure making you my daughter as much as Kushina's and Minatos"**_

After five mins of waiting the only reply Acnologia got was _'What the FUUUUUUU._

 **End chapter 2**

 **Authors note**

 **so another chapter is up thank you for your support and suggestions from the last two chapters and after taking them into consideration I have decided that I will most likely have Naruto released in some way during the Chunin exams, also next chapter will signal the start of the cannon of the series yes the Kyuubi attack is earlier than expected but it's my FanFic so my rules. Thanks again for reading and send any suggestions to improve my writing for the future and anything else you might want for the story BTW if am going to do a pairing then it would be between Erza and someone Naruto most likely won't have anyone at the moment.**

 **Until next time Goodbye**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note**

Hey guys its been a long time since I have last come back to this story and he support for it was a lot more than I ever expected and after all the wonderful reviews on how I should continue and under after much consideration on my part it is being discontinued, but not in the way you think as I am working on a better more carefully thought-out remake of this as when I first wrote this it was more of a just write ideas that came to my head and mash them together to make the rushed mess that, in my opinion, this was

So, the point of this was to tell you that this story will be back and better than ever and it won't be rushed this time as it will actually be planned out so expect a new chapter at least every month due to my busy and erratic schedule.


	5. Final update

Hey guys after a longe wait the new and improved My Bijuu of a Brother has finally been uploaded so go check that out and tell me what you think!

Much appreciated Fabulizer


End file.
